Beloved Teacher
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Guru yang terkenal killer itu akhirnya berhasil ditaklukkan dengan cara yang tidak biasa oleh Hijikata Toushiro. WARN : 3Z AU, OOC , Four Some, Mind-Break, Sex Toys, S/M, MasochistGintoki. Hijikata Toushiro, Takasugi Shinsuke, Okita Sougo x Sakata Gintoki.


**Beloved Teacher**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Chara :** **GINTOKI** **'S HAREM (** **OKITA SOUGO** **, HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO, TAKASUGI SHINSUKE)**

 **PERINGATAN : 3Z** **AU, OOC *SEKALI*, MasochistGintoki, Four Some, Mind-Break, Sex Toys, S/M, mengandung bahasa vulgar yang mungkin kurang mengkimochi anda.  
**

 **SAYA TIDAK MINTA MAAF DAN TIDAK MINTA MAKLUM ATAS SEMUA PERBUATAN SAYA DENGAN PERINGATAN SAYA DI ATAS.**

 **Note ; (1) Ketsumanko : anus (dipakai untuk bahasa vulgar)**

 **AN : YEEEYY! Akhirnya bisa nulis yang ena-ena lagi walaupun sepertinya yang ini kurang KIMOCHI. Fanfict ini didikasikan untuk Hijikata Rinki sang setalker pribadi HijiGin mulai dari tahun lalu sampai saat ini, Amel Nikazemaru yang sering dimintai tolong buat translate doujin dan nemenin wa fan gilingan HijiGin di inbok pesbuk ampek jelek** **wkwkwk, dan teman-teman shipper HijiGin yang lain.  
**

 **Well, please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh sebesar-besar biji jagung menetes dari kulitnya yang sudah basah karena keringat. Erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya tersamarkan dari derit kaki ranjang UKS yang digunakan seseorang- ah lebih tepatnya beberapa orang untuk melakukan aktivitas di sana. Sedang apakah mereka di sana?

"Hei _sensei_ , buka kakimu lebih lebar." Perintah Hijikata Toushiro yang berada di belakang seorang lelaki yang baju formalnya sudah berantakan.

Pria yang mulutnya disumbat dengan _ball-gag_ itu menggeliat resah karena dengan paksa dua orang pemuda di hadapannya membuka kakinya.

"Woah, dia sudah becek," pemuda berwajah _shota_ — Okita Sougo melipat kaki _sensei_ itu ke atas.

Cairan kental dan bening mengalir tanpa hambatan dari lubang di selatan tubuh _sensei_ berambut perak itu.

Zamrud milik Takasugi Shinsuke memperhatikan lubang merah muda yang berkedut-kedut itu."Oy,oy kau apakan sampai dia sampai becek seperti ini, mayora bodoh?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok, ya'kan _sensei_ sayang?" Hijikata dengan nakal menjilat daun telinga _sensei_ yang memerah tadi. "Oh, mungkin karena itu."

"Hah?" Alis coklat Sougo tertarik ke atas.

Sudah dalam keadaan menungging, Gintoki memperlihatkan belahan bokongnya yang padat kepada tiga siswanya. Dengan jari-jarinya sendiri, Gintoki memasukkan ke dalam lubangnya. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Satu jari, masuk tanpa hambatan. Jeri telunjuknya mengorek-ngorek di dalam sana, namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang dia cari?" Takasugi menoleh kepada Hijikata yang saat ini sedang melepas kancing-kancing bajunya sendiri.

Sudah terbuka semua kemeja bajunya, Hijikata melepaskan kait ikat pinggangnya. "Kalian lihat saja, apa yang dicari oleh _sensei_. Sebenarnya ada yang kucari juga sih."

Merasa kurang, Gintoki menambahkan jari tengahnya. Lagi, dia mengorek-ngorek lubangnya sendiri. Namun mulutnya yang tadi tersumpal oleh ball-gag mulai terdengar suara desahan yang samar. Hijikata menaikkan pelipisnya, dia berjalan menuju Gintoki yang masih asyik dengan lubangnya sendiri.

PLAK!

Ikat pinggang yang Hijikata lepas tadi disambarkannya ke bokong Gintoki. Rasa perih menyengat seketika membungkam pria dewasa itu.

"Cepat cari di mana _love egg_ itu _sensei_ sembunyikan!" Hijikata memerintah dengan suara tinggi.

PLAK!

Takasugi dan Sougo terperangah melihat Hijikata dengan entengnya menampar bokong _sensei_ mereka bertiga tanpa ampun. Tapi yang aneh, itu malah membuat Gintoki semakin mempercepat mengeluar masukkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya. Yang membuat mereka lebih terperangah, sekarang si laki-laki berambut perak itu menambahkan tiga jarinya dan membuat kejantanannya menjadi tegang.

Tidak berselang lama, ada sebuah benda yang keluar dari lubang Gintoki.

Empat benda berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk seperti telur puyuh namun besarnya dua kali daripada telur puyuh yang asli keluar satu persatu. Bersamaan dengan ejakulasi di kejantanan Gintoki sendiri tadi.

"Nah kan benar, ternyata tadi malam _sensei_ diam-diam ke kamarku untuk mengambil _love egg_ itu ya." Keluh Hijikata sambil melihat hasil temuannya dari dalam anus Gintoki. Benda itu dia cari semalaman, tapi ternyata dia menemukan di tempat itu.

Sougo melihat berkas-berkas merah di bokong Gintoki yang masih bisa bertahan seperti itu. "Gila, ternyata _sensei_ kita ini _masochist_ ya?"

"Sejak kapan _sensei killer_ ini bisa takluk di tanganmu, Hijikata? Aku iri sekali kalau kau bisa melampiaskan kekesalanmu padanya." Takasugi memperhatikan wajah Gintoki yang masih belum kembali ke langit ke tujuh.

"Gampang saja, aku hanya memperkosanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kupikir dia akan melawan balik, ternyata... dia sekarang bisa dijadikan budak seperti sekarang." Pemuda dengan manik _navy_ itu melepaskan pengait _ball-gag_ yang berada di kepala si perak bergelombang. "Ya kan _sensei_?"

"Ohh... jadi kau yang menyebabkan _sensei_ kapan hari itu tidak masuk?" Takasugi ingat tempo hari tiba-tiba Gintoki tidak masuk mengajar karena sakit. Bagi mereka sakitnya Gintoki itu seperti berita keajaiban dunia.

Kenapa? Selain menjabat sebagai guru kesehatan, Gintoki juga sering diberi mandat sebagai pengawas ulangan harian jika ada guru lain yang berhalangan masuk. Dan tidak ada yang berani meremehkan guru kesehatan yang terkenal _killer_ di dalam kelas namun tetap lembut di luar kelas itu.

"Ya. Aku membobol lubangnya sampai berdarah begitu. Hahaha." Kata Hijikata tanpa beban. "Yah, namanya juga masih perjaka asli. Dulu sih meronta-ronta minta di lepas. Tapi saat ini kalian bisa lihat sendiri."

Air liur keluar dari mulut Gintoki yang masih sibuk mencari udara lewat mulutnya yang menganga hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Samar-samar Gintoki kembali sadar. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia penuhi. "Hi-Hiji-Hijikata- _kun_..."

"Ya _sensei_?"

"Ma...masukkan... penis Hijikata- _kun_... ah.. apapun, masukkan ke lubang pelacur ini..." Dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar dan lemas, dia membuka lubangnya sendiri.

Ketiga murid itu tersenyum.

"Kumohon..."

.

.

Sekarang Gintoki berada di kursi bersama di pangkuan Hijikata. Dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan diikat berbentuk V. Memperlihatkan bagian yang menggairahkan dari laki-laki yang sudah tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan kewarasan dan normanya sebgaia seorang guru. Kedua temannya yang lain ; Takasugi dan Sougo menjadikan dada bidang Gintoki yang kembang kempis bulan-bulanan mereka.

Takasugi memilin-milin putih merah muda Gintoki yang serasi dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Dengan jari-jarinya dia menarik-narik puting dada Gintoki sebelah kanan yang sudah mengeras itu. Lain lagi yang dilakukan oleh Sougo yang saat ini mengulum dada yang padat bagian kiri yang sempurna itu dengan mulutnya. Dimainkanya ujung payudara itu dengan lidahnya. Terkadang dia menggit-gigit pelan di bagian sana. Sedangkan mulut Gintoki kini disumpal oleh lidah Hijikata yang membungkamnya dengan cumbuan panas. Mulut pendidik itu sekarang menghisap daging yang tidak bertulang itu lalu mengulumnya.

Ekor mata pemuda melirik kejantanan Gintoki yang tadi layu kini kembali tegak. "Baru sebentar saja dirangsang, dia sudah keras lagi, seberapa _horny-_ nya sih pelacurmu ini, Hijikata?"

"Ah- ah..." Gintoki memelas saat ciumannya dihentikan oleh Hijikata. Dia tidak ingin ciuman panas dari murid yang merupakan _Master-_ nya itu berakhir.

"Entahlah, semenjak dia sudah kubobol lubangnya tempo hari dia jadi sering terangsang,bahkan dia sering mastrubasi sendiri kalau sudah tidak tahan," Hijikata geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah Gintoki yang selalu merasa ingin dimasuki itu.

"Sampai-sampai kau membawa _ini_ ke sekolah _sensei_? Lain kali kau bisa minta aku untuk memuaskan lubangmu itu. Aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi untuk keesokan harinya." Sougo terkekeh melihat betapa menyedihkannya Gintoki yang nafsunya tidak terkendali itu.

Hijikata merasa diremehkan oleh Sougo barusan. "Apa kau ingin bilang aku tidak bisa memuaskan _sensei_ hah?"

Sougo mengambil dua buah dildo yang tadi dia temukan di tas pribadi milik guru kesehatan itu. Melihat ada dua _mainan_ kesukaanya di tangan anak muridnya, dengan sengaja Gintoki memaju-majukan pinggulnya dari pangkuan Hijikata.

Ketiga murid SMA tahun kedua itu menoleh bersamaan. Mereka sepertinya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh pria berambut perak itu. Lebih tepatnya, lubangnya.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" Tanya Sougo sambil menaruh lagi mainan itu ke lantai.

"So-Sougo- _kun_ masukkan _..._ masukkan itu ke dalam anus _sensei_..." Lubang kecil merah muda itu berkedut-kedut menanti.

Berpura-pura bodoh, Sougo bertanya lagi. "Itu apa _sensei_?"

"D..."

"Jawab yang jelas _sensei_ , dia tidak akan mendengarmu kalau kau bicaranya tidak jelas seperti itu." Takasugi menarikan jari-jarinya di lubang Gintoki.

Merasa dirangsang di bibir lubangnya, membuat Gintoki menggelinjang nikmat. Bukan malah dituruti, sekarang giliran ketiga jari pemuda bersurai _dark purple_ itu masuk dengan kasar ke dalam lubang Gintoki.

"Gya!" Jerit Gintoki kecil. "Ya... masukkan... lagi seperti itu... Takasugi- _kun_... Sougo- _kun_ , lakukan apa yang seperti Takasugi- _kun_..."

Sougo tersenyum remeh. "Kau pikir kau siapa berani-berani memerintahku hah?"

PLAK!

Bokong yang masih memerah tadi ditampar oleh si rambut coklat pasir dengan keras. Begitu pantat kenyal dan padat itu ditampar, Takasugi merasakan jari-jarinya di dalam lubang becek dan lengket itu terjepit.

"Reaksinya bagus ya! Benar-benar dia seorang _masochist_!" Takasugi berusaha menarik tangannya paksa. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar menarik tangannya sampai keluar, dia memasukkan lagi jarinya ke dalam sana semakin kuat dan cepat.

Merasakan ketiga jari Takasugi yang akan menyentuh titik manisnya, dia tidak dapat menghentikan laju birahinya yang akan meledak. " _Da-dame_! Ta-Takasugi- _kun_! _I-ikku_!"

Walaupun ada perlawanan dari lubang Gintoki, akhirnya jari-jari Takasugi yang mengkerut itu dapat ditarik keluar bersama dengan keluarnya sperma yang tumpah di perut Gintoki sendiri. Merasa kasihan _kekasih_ budak miliknya dikerjai oleh teman-temannya, akhirnya Hijikata menegur keduanya. "Hei kalian jangan sembarangan memukulnya. Kasihan _sensei_ tahu."

"Tapi sepertinya _sensei_ terlihat senang tuh," Sougo menunjuk kejantanan Gintoki yang masih keras walaupun sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih itu. Dia iseng menyentil kepala organ vital Gintoki.

"HYI!" Gintoki mengerejapkan mata mengeluarkan lagi sperma yang belum habis di dalam kelaminnya.

SPRUT

Cairan itu keluar lagi dan masih terus mengalir.

" _Sensei_ , jangan keluar banyak-banyak dong. Nanti UKS kotor siapa yang akan membersihkannya? Orang-orang akan tahu kalau _sensei_ suka sekali _diperah_ seperti ini." Hijikata berkata di telinga Gintoki yang masih setengah sadar.

"La...Lagi..."

"Dia tidak menuruti permintaanmu, Hijikata," kata Takasugi sambil mengelus-elus kejantanan Gintoki yang menegang. "Lihat? Walaupun sudah keluar berulang kali, tapi dia masih tetap mengeluarkannya."

Sougo menarik pelipis kanannya. "Anak yang tidak patuh, harus dihukum. Bagaimana kita menghukumnya, Hijikata?"

"Yah... memang seharusnya seperti itu ya? _Sensei_ ingin dihukum ya?" Hijikata mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Setelah dia mendapatkan benda itu, dia memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Gintoki yang membuatnya terperangah.

"Tara!"

Takasugi dan Sougo menoleh ke benda yang berada di jemari Hijikata sekarang. Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari stainless steel, berukuran seperti pulpen sepanjang jari telunjuk.

"Apa itu?" Sougo tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya digunakan untuk apa.

"Ini salah satu mainan _kesukaan_ sensei 'kan? Ya 'kan _sensei_?"

Menelan ludah Gintoki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Wajah yang ketakutan, dan ekspresi _sensei_ mereka ingin memberontak dari Hijikata membuat kedua temannya yang lain meneguk air liur mereka untuk menahan rasa birahi mereka yang juga ikut melambung.

"Ti-tidak Hijikata- _kun..._ Jangan yang itu...! _Sen-sensei_ tidak mau...!" Penolakan itu semakin memicu Hijikata dan dua yang lain ingin mengerjai Gintoki.

"Tapi... anak nakal harus di hukum, kan? Sensei—"

.

.

Kini Hijikata berbaring dengan nyaman di lantai dengan menikmati liang kenikmatan Gintoki yang sudah sangat licin. Sehingga barangnya masuk tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Untuk Takasugi dia mendapatkan posisi di belakang tubuh _sensei-_ nya. Karena ingin pemanasan, untuk lubang yang akan dia masuki bersama dengan milik Hijikata, dia memasukkan dildo terlebih dahulu ke dalam lubang Gintoki dan mengeluar masukkannya.

"Tenang saja, Takasugi. Lubang milik Gintoki- _sensei_ ini muat sampai tiga dildo ukuran monster. Ya 'kan _sensei_?" Hijikata menghujam-hujamkan kejantanannya ke atas; lubang milik Gintoki.

Disela-sela dirinya mem blow-job milik Sougo, Gintoki menoleh ke belakang. "Masukkan ke lubang _sensei,_ Takasugi- _kun_!"

"Kau meremehkanku hah?" Tidak buang waktu lagi, Takasugi menarik dildo itu keluar, dan menggantikkannya dengan miliknya yang sudah tegang dari tadi.

Begitu digempur oleh dua kejantanan sekaligus membuat Gintoki seperti tersedak oleh sesuatu yang sampai mencapai tenggorokkannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sougo untuk memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam agar menyentuh kerongkongan _sensei_ -nya.

"Bangsat! Arrrh! Ah!" Zakar Hijikata kini seperti dijepit dengan keras oleh jepitan daging lembut dan hangat Gintoki. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Walaupun sudah sering melakukanya bersama gadis lain, tapi pengalaman ini luar biasa.

Tadi saat Takasugi merengsek masuk, itu membuat Gintoki orgasme di bagian lubang analnya. Tidak salah Hijikata dan Takasugi semakin gila menggagahi si perak karena mereka berdua merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir di batang panas miliknya.

Dua benda keras dan hangat itu berlomba untuk menyentuh titik terdalam milik Gintoki. Sedangkan Gintoki yang menghisap kepunyaan Sougo yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya tidak bisa melenguh maupun mendesah. Apalagi dia juga harus menahan rasa nyeri yang menyenangkan baik dari lubangnya maupun kejantanannya yang di sumbat oleh _uretra_ yang tertanam di kepala kejantanannya.

Tiga jam suara kecipak cairan kental terdengar dari bagian bawah tubuh Gintoki yang saat ini tengah digagahi oleh dua kejantanan sekaligus. Meramaikan erangan dan desahan yang dihasilkan oleh Hijikata, Takasugi, dan Sougo.

Mulutnya yang mengaga berjatuhan saliva dan juga cairan putih saat menerima kejantanan yang juga tidak luput dari mulutnya. Tangannya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mengocoki kejantanan panas yang entah keberapa kali dia berusaha puaskan dari mereka bertiga.

Satu tusukan...

"Sialan! _Sensei_ , anusmu sempit sekali!" Cerocos Sougo yang asik menggempur lubang birahi Gintoki dari belakang.

Dua tusukan...

Dari bawah Takasugi menghujam-hujamkan barangnya bersamaan dengan Sougo yang berada di belakang Gintoki. "Ahh _ketsumanko (1)_ milik _sensei_ memang yang terbaik!"

Dua kejantanan yang saat ini mengaduk-aduk lubangnya itu menusuk kian cepat. Tangan mereka juga mengocoki kepunyaan Gintoki yang sudah lebih dari lima kali klimaks. Seakan sengaja memeras seluruh cairannya yang ada di sana.

Tiga tusukan...

"Lagi! Lagi! Nggh! Yang keras!" Tidak ketinggalan, Gintoki yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan barang penikmat birahi itu.

"Kau ribut sekali, lacur..." Hijikata membungkam mulut Gintoki dengan membenamkan kepala perak itu ke kejantanannya.

Empat tusukan...

Semakin cepat, semakin ketat Gintoki menjepit barang yang saling beradu untuk membuatnya lupa akan nuraninya sebagai laki-laki. Titik terdalam dari dirinya menjadi rebutan dua kejantanan itu untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling cepat untuk membuatnya mencapai kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun sepertinya mereka akan imbang.

Lima tusukan...

Remaja manis beriris marun itu sibuk menampari pantat Gintoki yang sibuk menghantam-hantamkan ke kejantananya. "Peliharaanmu ini tidak sabar ya?"

Gintoki adalah seorang _masochist_.

Dan dia sangat menikmati sesi _spanking_ itu.

Hijikata tahu kalau mereka berempat akan mencapai klimaks. "Takasugi cabut uretra itu!"

" _Da-dame_...! Ke-keluar! _Sensei_ keluar! _Sensei_ tidak tahan lagi! Keluarkansemuanya di dalam anus dan mulut _sensei_! Keluarrrr!"

Pekik Gintoki keras diiringi cairan putih yang menyembur keluar dari barang laki-laki penikmat tubuhnya sekaligus kepunyaanya sendiri.

.

.

Di dalam kelas 2Z, semua murid hening mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan matematika yang saat ini diawasi oleh Gintoki. Para penghuni kelas itu tahu adat dari laki-laki berambut perak itu. Jika ada yang membuat keributan saat mengerjakan ulangan, maka Gintoki tidak segan-segan mengusir mereka dari kelas karena akan mengganggu jalannya ujian.

Duduk di bangku depan, _sensei_ itu menahan nafasnya pelan. Menggeretakkan giginya sekuat yang dia bisa. Sampai-sampai dia harus menggigit ibu jarinya untuk melampiaskan desahan dan erangan yang tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Kakinya yang gelisah mulai tidak tenang.

Tidak... dia tidak boleh bertingkah aneh di depan murid-muridnya.

Hijikata yang duduk di sudut kanan depan, melihat wajah _sensei_ kesayangannyaitu sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Memangku kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Tangannya merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Yang memperhatikan keanehan Gintoki bukan hanya Hijikata rupanya. Takasugi dan Sougo pun menerbitkan senyum penuh kepuasan di wajah mereka.

Diam-diam di saat yang bersamaan, Takasugi, Hijikata, dan Sougo menyalakan _remote vibrator_ ke level _max_ yang di simpan di saku celana mereka masing-masing. Kini di dalam lubang Gintoki, sedang menggeliat vibrator yang saling mendesak di dalam sana. Ketiganya menikmati pemandangan ketidak berdayaan Gintoki yang saat ini berusaha keras untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menekan birahinya untuk sementara.

Mereka berharap Gintoki akan bertahan lama karena waktu ulangan masih satu jam setengah lagi, dan mereka akan menyelakan vibrator itu sesuka hati mereka...

Yah, tapi jangan khawatir.

Seperti biasa, Hijikata menyumbat uretra Gintoki sebelum masuk kelas. Jadi bisa dipastikan Gintoki tidak akan bisa ejakulasi kalau benda stainles steel itu dicabut olehnya.

Tidak tahu dengan lubang _sensei_ , yang malang itu. Mungkin di dalam sana sudah _banjir..._

.

.

 **END**


End file.
